JA: Gore Margala
by Jack1191
Summary: On their way to Chico village, Jack and his family encounter the Feral Dragon Gore Margala. Also, new relationships are made in this quick oneshot. JackxOC, Smut. Another entry into my Jack's Adventures series. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gore Margala**

* * *

Everyone stared at the metal ship in front of them, it was now the RMS Dragonship, and Jack gave a smirk as he gathered his mental energies around the ship. Both him and the ship disappeared, he reappeared next to the ocean, and deposited the ship onto the surface of the water. Lots of people turned and started clapping at the display and his family rushed over to him.

Mark manned the captain part of the crew, and Eliza did...what ever it was she did. Alice was on look out as was Jack and Annie, whilst Mike was on Hunting Gong duty. Chamberlyne below deck was navigating the ship as well as moving them around, Jack pointed forward and the engines of the ship started up, powering the ship and moving it slowly before settling on 15 knots.

Jack made sure to keep his hands constantly charged with Hyper Energy just in case a Plesioth or something happened to come across them. He turned and pointed his hands threateningly when he felt a hand meekly grasping his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw Adele stumble back in fear "Sorry, Just got caught up in my thoughts" He apoligised, and Adele blushed lightly, she took his offered hand and stood up, before blushing harder and wrenching her hand free with little strength "So, Jack...Even though we've been staying with you, we haven't found out anything about you" she pointed out, and Jack rubbed his head ignoring the ambient sound the energy was emitting "Well, I went and studied herbology when I was at the Academy as well as a wide variety of subjects" He started before it started raining suddenly.

Adele looked at Jack expectantly becoming curious when she heard him mention herbology, before she realised it was getting dark and started raining. She flinched when a particularly big drop impacted her nose, Jack seemed frozen on the spot "No...I haven't seen this since the Time War..." He mumbled to himself, which she could barely catch "I have a very bad idea about this...MARK! TELESCOPE NOW!" he shouted, and Mark tossed him the spyglass, "I was right...one somehow survived..." He mumbled as he snapped the spyglass back and threw it towards Mark "Everyone inside now! A Gore Margala is inbound!" he called, and everyone rushed towards the entrance of the ship in fear.

The Hidious form of the Gore Margala landed on the ship as Jack's hands fumed even more "You! How did you escape? I Obliterated you with a Paradoxial pocket! Explain **NOW!**" He yelled, Annie flinched at the volume of the shout, and slowly acquired the courage to come out from her hiding place but let out a breathless 'eep' when she heard a voice that sounded like children suffering in her mind "_Hyperonian...We escaped through the Dimensional crack caused by the moment. The HED virus was spread far and wide, corrupting countless galaxies, before long though, the sources of food ran out as they hunted themselves into oblivion_" The Gore Margala explained, Jack summoned the Cosmic blade, "Well, I'll make you pay! You're torturing people here! Your Hyper energy deficiency virus takes away any rational thought from them!" He yelled, before lunging.

Adele listened to the argument scared out of her wits as she remembered she was just a puny Minegardian. He was an ageless demi-god, and all she was useful for was acquiring worthless pieces of paper with writing on them. "_Adele, You need to stop thinking about that! Yes I'm married to Annie, but I love you all equally! So what if I can't stick it in your tush, I'll still love you unconditionally!" _Jack's mental scolding told her, she blushed bright red as he said this but gave a determined nod.

Jack dodged another blast of the newly dubbed feral wyvern virus, before leaping and slashing the Gore Margala once more, the Elder Dragon gave a roar, and landed on the ship, he tried slashing the Gore Margala again but the dragon gave another roar before leaping into the air, going faster than the speed of sound, causing a recognizable sound of a Sonic Boom going off a couple of seconds later "No! I'll Not let you get away this time!" he focused the Hyper energy into his body.

Annie rushed out to her husband only to be knocked back by a golden shockwave, They stared at Jack's Cosmic Form before he shot forward in a loud dragged out sonic boom; A Hypersonic Boom. Adele's mouth dropped open and Eliza stood there shocked, she'd never seen Jack lose his self control before, but this war he mentioned must have been quite massive, and emotionally damaging.

Alice was the first one to speak up "What the hell just happened?" she asked, and looked to the others for some answers "Oh, Jack..." Annie mumbled, brushing a lock of brown hair away from her eyes "e-erm, That was apparently a Gore Margala?" Adele asked, and Alice gave her a glare, sometimes her patience wore really thin with the bookworm "Yes, it was. Now if we can hopefully come to some sense on what the hell just happened?" she demanded, and Eliza spoke up "Jack's obviously gone to settle a score with the weird thing. He's clearly seen it in the past, and if the "Time War" has anything significant to the point, then my guess is that it's a survivor" She rambled, Mark looked on proud of his daughter whilst Alice's mouth had hit the dirt.

Alice was going to make a retort but they caught sight of the Gore Margala coming back their way, Adele stared wide eyed in fear, before what seemed like a golden beam shot inbetween the Gore Margala and it's target. Jack stood his ground and summoned a weird Mace-like embodiment of energy before swinging it at the abomination.

The Gore Margala tried to dodge but Jack's enhanced reflexes caused him to hit it before it could even move a foot. It gave a wild roar and flew off accepting defeat. Jack gave a baleful glare but sent a mental warning towards it.

**-JA-**

On another water-borne Dragonship three hunters and a Huntress watched the weird Dragonship. They were intending on following Mark and his crew to protect them but they found the Dragonship they were supposedly using wrecked and abandoned.

The female gave a sigh as she watched the Gore Margala and held her breath, she only caught sight of a man but other than that nothing. The Gore Margala retreated from the ship with a sonic boom, She wasn't that surprised though because she knew that it could break the sound barrier. The thing that really shocked Shauna though, was the golden orb that shot off faster than she could imagine.

Jeff, Grevin and Pat seemed equally shocked but kept calm, she blushed slightly when she realised she wasn't doing her job as the leader "S-so, Jeff, do you have any information from Daruma town?" Shauna asked, and Jeff nodded "We have very little information, but a name of significant importance; Jack Dawson" He explained, and Grevin waved a hand in Shauna's face when he noticed her lovesick expression "Well, she's obviously stuck in a fantasy. This'll probably get me a slap but..." to the amusement of Jeff and Grevin, Pat gave Shauna a lengthy kiss, which brought her back, she was blushing heavily and gave Pat a lightning fast slap.

Her crew laughed at her and Pat and she felt thoroughly embarrassed, but she couldn't keep her thoughts away from Jack, she'd read about him. In the 200 years he was gone there was quite a lot written about him. He'd gained quite a legacy over in the international Guild. They'd listed him as an exotic species, which she soon realised was Hyperonian.

Since finding that out she researched what little facts there were about him, and found out his species were incredibly long-lived, Jack believed to be nearing his 800's and that they had a large degree of Psychic ability. She'd blushed when she found out from Annie Berlitz's source that he can feel Lust and Pleasure through a Psychic connection. If he'd been with her, he'd probably be overwhelmed with the fantasies she had.

He also owned two domesticated Lagiacrus which she found to be impossible, but then the story about the Raviente shut her up after that. She noticed the Gore Margala heading back to the RMS Dragonship, and paid close attention at the speedy Golden beam catching up swiftly, Just like she imagined it was Jack, and he was fighting the monster.

After he managed to repel it she gave the order for her crew to move in and introduce themselves, after all...she wanted to meet her hero, and the object of her Daydreams for months...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gore Margala chapter 2**

* * *

**S**hauna gave a nod to the Felyne residents of Chico village, and set off to find the Hyperonian. Grevin was chatting to Mark who was explaining what happened back in Daruma town, and why they weren't on their original Dragonship. Jeff was talking to Eliza to craft some new equipment, and Pat was talking to the Village Chief, asking if they were able to stay for a while.

Jack was pacing around Poka Poka Island, idly dragging a broom across the ground. Merrylyne was happy to have someone to talk to, chatting to Jack about her life up to this point. He happily listened, interjecting with a comment, which the cat eagerly listened to. He looked up when he heard the crunching of sand to find a woman with brown skin and deep charcoal hair. Her eyes were a calculating brown, which was a deep contrast to Jack's Deep blue with Golden specks.

Shauna looked everywhere, but couldn't seem to find the Hyperonian. She huffed slightly "Of all times to get lost..." she said, walking back to the village centre. She resolved to ask the villagers, starting with a despondant looking felyne first "Do you know where Jack is?" She asked plainly, the cat looked up, "Hrm? Oh, yes...He should be over on Poka Poka Island talking to Merrylyne..." he said sadly, and she brightened "Great! Ahem...Thanks for your help..." she mumbled the last part, a light blush staining her cheeks, the cat nodded "No problem...It's not like I have anything better to do anyway..." The Despondent cat said walking away, She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and made her way towards the island in the distance.

The first thing the huntress noticed was two voices, one with a bright cheery feminine tone, and the other with a deep masculine tone, both of which were talking at regular intervals. She stepped onto the island and walked through the archway to find Merrylyne and Jack sweeping the area. Mike and several other felynes were over at the training area. She flicked her gaze over to Jack, and her heart sped up when he looked at her "Erm...Hi, I'm Shauna and I was the captain of that other Dragonship..." She said, and Jack placed the mop down "Merrylyne, can you give us a bit of privacy?" he asked, and the felyne nodded, bouncing away sweeping.

He indicated for them to start walking and she followed him, occasionally wringing her hands nervously "So, Where to start...?" she said, Jack looked at her with a sideways glance "Simple. You tell me your main occupation, and I'll tell you mine" he said, and she nodded "Well, I'm a Monster Hunter...A G-Rank one at that, and I abide by a freelance contract" she said, Jack nodded "I can understand that. I used to be a G-Rank hunter until THAT happened, and now I just go around helping others, like my old friend. I guess you can say I call this planet a second home" he said, and Shauna nodded distractedly "S-so what do you do?" she asked, Jack smiled "I travel. I guess I'm still Commander of the 1st Cosmic fleet...then there's my herblore shop, and just fixing Dimensional barriers" He explained, causing the huntress to blink "Dimensional Barriers?" she wondered, The Hyperonian subconsciously took her hand in his "The walls between different Universes. They sometimes break when species tamper with them. It's my job to repair these breaks" He explained, unaware that his contact was making the huntress swoon and blush heavily.

Shauna clutched his hand praying that it wouldn't end "Oh...That's a hard job then?" she said dumbly, Jack blinked "Well...there is a whole council monitoring these walls, I'm just one of their more reliable condidates. Trust me, If I started explaining the mechanics, I would confuse you, and most likely myself after a while." he said, as they completed their second lap.

The huntress nodded, and begrudgingly released her hand from his "Well, It's been nice speaking to you Jack...Hopefully we'll become good hunting partners in the future?" She asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice, The Hyperonian smiled "Yeah. We will, I know it. Just don't be surprised by my powers, because I know you saw my Cosmic Form" he confessed and she sputtered "How?" she said, and Jack placed a forefinger on his temple "Simple. Everyone has a signature aligned to them, and I just tone into that signature to identify them. Since the four signatures matched you and your group, I knew it was you I saw a couple of hundred meters behind us" He explained walking past her, his arm brushing past her outer thigh, she blushed and nodded.

**-JA-**

The Hyperonian had conflicting thoughts about the new acquaintance, she seemed to be nice enough, but had an air of strictness and secrecy around her. Of course, he knew his whole crew mentally and intimately, having had sex with most of them or getting them to release. He noticed Adele had a new stack of paper sitting on a desk, and smiled in amusement to find her carrying a stack of books twice the size of her.

The young guildie struggled to keep the stack upright and yelped when her foot caught on a stray root causing her to tumble. She braced herself for the impact, but found that it never came. Opening her eyes she saw the books floating with Jack standing nearby with a concerned look on his face "Careful Adele, Books this thick hurt" he said, and she blushed when he helped her regain her footing "Thanks Jack..." she bit her lip, and he smiled giving her a peck on the cheek "No problem. I'm off to find Annie and Alice...They seem to be having fun in the Primeval forest without me!" He said rushing off.

Shauna watched the entire exchange, and she was confused: Jack seemed to show Adele intimate expressives; when the books said that he was in a relationship with Annie.

Adele was having one of her rare fantasies with Jack and her having kids and spending a time flying in the sky, She blinked and looked down at the stack of un-legitimised contracts. Giving a sigh, she dipped her quill in the inkwell and started writing down the details of each Quest. The guildie was about a third in when she heard someone clear their throat, she looked up and gave a smile "O-oh, Shauna, nice to see you...Do you need a contract or something?" she asked politely, and the huntress shook her head "No. What happened between you and Jack a couple of minutes ago?" she asked, and Adele blushed "W-well...I-I'm on Duty, so I can't talk about stuff like that" She said weakly.

Shauna sighed "Okay...Can you tell me where I can find him at least?" She asked, and the guildie nodded "They've gone to the Primeval Forest to gather supplies. Jack has gone to help Annie and Alice, so they should be back soon" She explained and the huntress nodded "Thank you" She said walking towards the untamed forest.

She looked around carefully admiring the landscapes, and the Giant bones that littered the forest. There was even a archway caused by a ribcage. She walked through the archway humming to herself when she heard talking, she knew she couldn't fool the Hyperonian so she continued forward.

Jack was laughing as the three hunters(resses) played a childish game of tag. Of course Alice would never admit it, since her stoic persona wouldn't allow it; but she was having fun. Annie tagged Jack who gave a chuckle "Ooh, You're gonna get it now, Both of you" He said, running after the girls in an incredibly watered down pace.

The huntresses giggled when he tackled them, the trio rolling along the ground landing in a puddle of water, Jack yelped and Alice released a high and loud screech, Annie squealed. Jack poked the girls in the stomach and carefully got up, "If you want me, then come and get me!" He said, blasting up into the sky, Alice giggled "Get back here Jack!" She yelled, and Annie joined her as they ran after the Hyperonian. Shauna watched the entire exchange and found herself resenting her hardy persona. It prevented situations like this, She pictured herself and her group travelling with the Hyperonian and their group, everyone laughing as they tucked into a meal after a hard day at work.

**-JA-**

Jack silently laughed to himself, before frowning when he felt a stream of desire based thoughts. He locked onto the frequency and carefully read what each thought and Daydream was about. It melted his hearts, and he smiled.

The girls caught up to the Hyperonian and he smiled at them "How long have I been waiting here(?)" he asked with a mock bored tone, Annie giggled "Cut it out! We weren't that far behind!" She said, he turned to her "So you two...I was thinking, Since Shauna and her group were meant to guide Alice, and the others across the world; Maybe we allow them to join us?" He proposed, and Alice looked thoughtful, Annie smiled "It's fine by me! (As long as they don't mind the sounds of five people being pleasured by said Hyperonian!)" She whispered causing Jack to nod.

First thing was first, He was gonna take Shauna up on her feelings, Another Bond to strengthen their multi-marriage. The Hyperonian gave Alice and Annie a quick kiss on the lips before walking away "He's gonna do what I think he's gonna do isn't he?" Alice asked, and Annie nodded "You know his tongue feels heavenly down there" she teased, causing Alice to blush "Yeah...And he's even better with the humping..." She mumbled.

Jack walked onto the Dragonship and into his room. He smiled at the grand piano sitting in the corner. He sat down at the piano and started playing a simple song "Bad Apple", the notes echoed into the evening catching the ears of the many Felynes inhabiting the village. Annie was wondering where the music was coming from, and made her way over to the Dragonship, to hear the music coming from the Piano in Jack's room. She smiled, She knew the Hyperonian could use the piano. She frowned when he changed the song. Her mouth dropped open. He was REALLY good at using the piano.

Shauna was conflicted, he seemed to really enjoy having his family around and she didn't do well with "family". Her train of thought was cut by a cheerful tone coming from Jack's Dragonship, She frowned, it was a piano. How could they fit something of that size into the Dragonship?

The tone evened out into a gentle even cheerful tone, and she shook her head and climbed aboard the Dragonship. Her eyes went wide when she went below deck, because she found that the corridors seemed to be endless. Her mind was stuck on one thing, "He's Alien; Just go with it".

She soon found the source of the noise and rapped her hand on the door "Come in Shauna!" Jack called, not breaking the pace of the song he was playing, She gulped and opened the door. He was sitting at the corner of the room, his hands working the keys of the piano "How can I help you My Dear?" He asked, she blinked "I was wondering why you were playing the piano. And did you just call me "Dear"?" She asked, and Jack frowned "Yes, Why don't you like it? I'll stop if you don't. And I'm playing the piano because it helps me think" Jack explained changing tones once more to "Two faced Lovers".

Shauna nodded at his answer, peering over the top of the piano to find his hands working the piano very fast, not missing a note or making a mistake, She blushed a little "So Shauna, I have a little proposition" Jack said, and she diverted her gaze back towards his face, "Yes?" She asked, "Well. I heard what you were thinking, and I decided "Hey why not?" I do like the notion of having more friends and faces on the RMS Dragonship. And quite frankly, I need to satisfy your Labido" He explained, and her face blushed brilliantly "I-I don't know what to say..." She mumbled, Jack got up from the piano and placed his hand on her cheek "In three simple words, and a motion which even the dumbest can understand" He closed the distance between their lips.

Shauna's eyes widened as she felt Jack's lips locked with hers, she started kissing back, enjoying every moment she had in the intimate embrace, Jack seperated "That was..." she panted "Hey, I know you enjoyed it, I can sense the arousal coming from your mind remember?" Jack smirked and she blushed.

The girl took the helm and started undressing Jack, He smiled at the girl as she worked, the pink tint on her cheeks never leaving during her endeavor, Soon Jack was left in his boxers and she admired his body. Jack smiled and started undressing the huntress, Her armour getting tossed aside, leaving her in her hunting bra and shorts. Jack gave a ghost of a touch outlining her bodily curves. She involintarily moaned at the ghosting touch, and Jack grinned "Beautiful. Like usual" He mumbled, and Shauna suddenly felt quite jealous, Jack frowned "Hey, look there's enough of me for everyone. You're not the only one I love, there's Annie, Alice, Adele, Eliza and Mark too" He explained, and her mouth dropped open "You're just like the rest of them! You use women for their bodies!" She snapped covering herself the best she could, Jack crossed his arms "Believe what you want. The Hyperonian Law states that "When you start a relationship with someone, It must never be broken" So if I'm like everyone else, then how come they don't mind?" He said calmly, though she could see the dangerous glimmer of anger.

The girl gulped and felt very small looking into his gaze, "I...Don't know..." she said, and Jack frowned but kissed the girl "Look, I love each and every one of them. If they get hurt, then I'll make sure to correct the problem" He said with a fierce gleam of protectiveness in his eyes. He smiled and gestured to his Boxers which had a noticable bulge in them. She bit her lip and shakily reached out for the material, dragging the waistline down. Drool trailed from her lips when she saw his manhood "Have at it" Jack said, and she took the tip of his manhood into her mouth, savouring the unique taste.

Her thought processes started getting clouded by her lust and need for the Hyperonian's cum. Jack was stroking her hair, and she sighed. Soon she was starting to get frustrated which made Jack frown "Keep going my Dear" He said and she complied. She felt his hand ghost over her bra's clasp which she bobbed her head to, she felt the material fall away from her breasts, revealing mounds of flesh slightly smaller than Annie's. She moaned when Jack gently massaged one, and smiled.

Jack laid down as Shauna started tittyfucking him. The Hyperonian smiled at the girls effort, her breasts felt soft and with each motion they were getting warmer. It obviously felt good for the huntress because every so often she'd release a soft moan. Five minutes later, Jack was getting close, and Shauna was moaning loudly, the heat causing an intense amount of pleasure for the woman.

Soon, white sticky (Infertile) cum splattered onto the girls chest and she smiled saucily, Jack kissed her sweetly, as she licked the cum off of her fingers. Normally, she'd spit it out, but she enjoyed the taste of the unique concoction. The girl moaned loudly when Jack pushed past her clit, and her mouth was heavily laden with drool and cum.

Jack smiled and humped the huntress, enjoying the girls moans of ectsasy, she was a lot tighter than Annie, which made it hard for him to get his load in fully without hurting her. She seemed to be tightening a lot more which meant she wasn't gonna last too much longer. Shauna panted "Oh fuck...I'm gonna...I'm so close..." She said, and Jack increased in his humping.

Shauna felt the Orgasm build up and was struggling to prolong the wonderful moment. Jack's humping proved to be too much "Oh God...I'm Cumming...Jack please..." She said, but she moaned loudly, clear liquids splattering out of her womanhood.

Jack smiled at the girl "You did good, Welcome to the family Shauna. Now if you excuse me, I have Adele and the rest of my family to tend to." He said, giving her a deep kiss before walking off. Shauna laid on the soaked quilts "That was incredible...Family...Yes, that sounds good" She said, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**-JA-**

Jack whistled as he walked down the corridors of the RMS Dragonship. He smiled as he walked up to his Crystal Ship, giving it a affectionate pat on the side "Another family member my love..." he said as he walked into the Crystal Ship. No-one knew where the Hyperonian was, since he'd been gone for a couple of hours "Okay, so we last saw him walk into the Dragonship." Annie said, and Alice nodded "Yeah. But don't you think you're dragging this all out of context? I mean; Jack has a right to be alone for a few hours" she pointed out causing Annie to tap her chin.

The Hyperonian was making Stygian necklaces for his family in the Matter Room. The Crystal Ship was communicating with him mentally which he was laughing at "No, I'm not going to become a boyfriend for the entire female populace. It's only the people like them and you who I love" he explained and smirked when he could practically feel the Crystal Ship's mental blush.

He sighed as he finally walked out of the Matter Room, and made his way back to the console room. He bidded the Crystal Ship a farewell as he walked out of it's humming confines, and made his way towards the Dragonships Living room. He smiled at the gleaming jewelled necklaces and clipped one around his neck, allowing it to fall underneath his shirt.

Shauna yawned, still a little bit sore from Jack's sexual endeavor. She blushed deeply "He's accepted me...Am I still dreaming?" She asked, getting out of bed and clasping her hunting bra back on, she adjusted the material into a comfortable position and proceeded to get dressed in more casual clothing. When she was done she made her way out of Jack's room to try and find the others.

Walking down the corridors, Shauna frowned when she noticed a Crystal standing rather out of place. Digging through the information stored in her mind, her eyes widened as she placed a hand on one of the Crystal Ship's panels "This is...It's his ship" She mumbled, Shauna gave a gasp of surprise when she heard Jack's mental voice "_Yeah, That's my ship. Now leave the missus alone and come to the living room_" He gently told her, She nodded and started walking in the directions she had received mentally.

Adele smiled at her necklace as did everyone in the room, The Baby Crystal Ship seeds were beautiful. Jack had told them that the Crystal Ship provided him with seeds every month, as she had at least several ounces of Crystalline Particles to spare. The Hyperonian was surrounded in a group hug when Shauna walked into the room, Jack signalled for her to come closer, which she did.

Shauna gave a smile when she saw Jack being hugged by all of his family, He waved for her to come closer, frowning she gasped when he held out a necklace with the most beautiful jewel she'd ever seen. Jack Clasped it together "This necklace will tell me where you all are. Kind of like a Glorified Tracking device; But what's most noticeable about the necklace is that it's a baby Crystal Ship. Give it about 50 years with the agent I've applied, and you'll all have your own ships to live in" He explained giving each of his family a kiss.

Blushing deeply from the contact of the many females, Mark and Jack; Shauna smiled. She really did belong in their family after all.


End file.
